I'm Here For You, I'll Protect You
by grantcame
Summary: A sequel to this fic:  Blaine finds Sebastian after his attack and takes care of him. Sebastian starts getting better, but everything starts spiraling downwards for him. Trigger.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian" a voice shouted. It was familiar, but Sebastian was too dazed to even consider putting a face to the voice. He was still lying on the floor, covered in.. everything. It must have been hours a go now, but everything still hurt.

"Sebastian, are you here?" The voice calls again. This time, Sebastian jerks. What if they've come back, come back to do more unspeakable things to him. He's so fragile at this point, he doesn't even know if he could take it, physically or emotionally. His mind races with flashbacks of what happened to him earlier that night, the abuse, the violence. He felt shame more than anything, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Used. But he needed help, there was no denying and if this voice was a friendly one, he wasn't going to hide from it.

"Sebastian! Are you here! I'm not sticking around much longer, Alex, from Dalton, said you needed me. He found me right by my house. What do you want Sebastian?" At that moment, the door handle moved, but the door didn't open. It was locked, or jammed or something. "SEBASTIAN!" The voice sounded angry, but Sebastian recognised it. It was Blaine. He thought about calling out, but he didn't know if he could face Blaine, the one person he could potentially call a friend, see him naked, lying in his own vomit and blood, covered in his abusers semen. He tried moving his arm towards his back. He wasn't sure what for.. maybe he could wipe some of the mess away, spare just a little dignity, but he couldn't. Everything ached. He shuffled on the spot and a searing pain was sent through his body. He had, somehow, forgotten about the stick that Johnny had lodged within him. He began to sob out of pain and humiliation.

"Okay, You're obviously not here!" Blaine shouted and Sebastian heard him start to walk away from the door.

"B-Blaine.. W-Wait, HELP" Sebastian croaked out. His throat was dry and it pained him to shout but it was necessary.

"Se.. Sebastian?" Blaine shouted back, confused.

"Help me, p-please" Sebastian sobbed.

"Sebastian! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blaine questioned as he tried the door again. Sebastian continued to sob without replying. He assumed that Blaine had heard him crying, because the banging on the door became much more powerful.

"Don't worry Sebastian, I'm here" Blaine shouted through the door. After a minutes of failing to open the door, Blaine managed to bash it open using the sheer power of his shoulders.

Initially, Blaine is taken aback by what he sees. Sebastian is lying across the room, naked and covered in fluids Blaine tries not to think about. He notices small pools of blood at both ends along with bruising all over his chest and face. Within a second he is at Sebastian's side.

"Sebastian.. wha.. what happened to you?" He struggles to keep his own tears in as he touches Sebastian's arm, which is greeted with a flinch, followed by a grunt of pain.

"What? What is it?" It seems like a silly question but his arm seemed fine.

"They.." Sebaastian choked, trying not to bring up another round of vomit as he thought about what he was saying. "They, left it.. inside." Blaine was confused until Sebastian made a painful effort to position is arm facing towards his swollen and sore ass.

"Oh." Blaine simply said. "D-don't worry I'm calling an ambulance."

When Blaine hangs up the phone Sebastian speaks again.

"Please, Blaine." He begins with a sob. "It hurts, please.. help me Blaine." Although feeling uncomfortable about it, Blaine can't bare to see Sebastian, the most confident boy he has ever known, beg for him to help him.

"Okay, okay. I'm here for you." He takes off his coat and lays it over Sebastian's body in the hope of making him feel as comfortable as possible. He croaks out a thanks and buries his face in his arm, awaiting the pain that was about to come.

Blaine knelt down beside Sebastian's rear. Awkwardly, he separated Sebastian's cheeks in order to get a better look at what he was removing. He saw nothing but the red, swollen and bloody opening to Sebastian's ass. Figuring it was wedged inside, he tried entering a finger but pulled away when Sebastian hissed in pain.

"Ignore me, Blaine, just get it out, please" Sebastian sobbed. Blaine looked at his finger. The end was covered in blood and another fluid that clearly wasn't blood. Trying not to think about it, he nodded at Sebastian and pushed his fingers in again. Sebastian was yelling in pain the entire time Blaine took to grab the end of the stick and pull it out of Sebastian. Covered in blood, he threw it aside and returned to Sebastian's top half.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, it's out now okay" he said, and began stroking Sebastian's hair. It was soaked, and Blaine could immediately smell what it was soaked in but didn't stop, he didn't want Sebastian to feel anymore embarrassed than he already did. He did wonder though, what Sebastian had been through to be in this mess.

He didn't ask though. He lifted Sebastian's head onto his legs, apologising as he grunted in pain, and stroked his hair, assuring him everything was going to be okay, until the ambulance arrived. Sebastian stayed silent throughout. He was ashamed and embarrassed. He felt numb inside despite the extreme physical pain he felt. He didn't know how he was going to go on. What would he say to the police? The doctors? His family? The teachers at Dalton. He remained this way during the ambulance ride to the hospital, only giving one word responses to the crew taking him there. It wasn't until they were taking him out of the ambulance that he realised Blaine was gripping his hand the entire journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sat fidgeting in the waiting room while the doctors examined Sebastian. He had called his home, but no one answered so he left a message letting them know Sebastian is in hospital. He then phoned his own parents to tell them where he was. He though about phoning Kurt, but he was unsure what his reaction would be. He didn't have to think about it for long though, because his phone vibrated due to a text from Kurt.

"Blaine, did you get home safe last night? I think we should talk. I'm sorry x." The text read. He pondered over what to reply but was interrupted by a parade of nurses leaving Sebastian's room. He hurried over, knocked on the door and went in. Sebastian was lying on his front, wearing a gown under the covers. His eyes were red and swollen, suggesting he had been crying some more. But not now. Now he was just lying on the bed staring at the wall. He barely acknowledged Blaine's entrance, but before he said anything, Sebastian spoke.

"They used a rape kit on me." he said. Blaine didn't know how to respond.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He said. He didn't intend for it to sound so blunt. "So they can catch who did this to you, I mean." He quickly recovered.

"I know who did this to me. I know what they did and why they did it, Blaine. It was humiliating. Having strangers prod at me where those animals had attacked and violated me."

It was silent in the room for a few moments.

"My father would be disgusted." He suddenly said. Blaine hurried over, tried to grab Sebastian's bandaged hand but he pulled it away. Any form of contact seemed too painful.

"Disgusted? How could he be disgusted. Angry. With the people who did this. Sad. That you had to go through this.." Blaine began, but he was cut off swiftly by a choked laugh from Sebastian.

"Sad, maybe. Sad that he has a son like me."

"What? No.."

"Blaine, you don't know my father. He will want nothing to do with me after this. He even warned me something like this would happen to me, If I chose to continue with acting on my 'problem'"

Blaine was about to respond when his phone vibrated again.

"Blaine, baby, are you okay? Please text me back, I'm getting worried." It read.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Sebastian said, almost bitterly. "You should go to him, he must be worried."

"No, it's fine, I want to stay here with you. Make sure you're okay."

"WELL I DON'T WANT YOU HERE" Sebastian shouted. "Please. Just go. I don't need anyone here. I got myself like this and it's no one else's issue but mine." He continued. Blaine, confused and a little taken aback by Sebastian's outburst struggled to reply. Thankfully, the doctor entered at that moment.

"Hello Sebastian" he said as he entered. "Oh, hello, I'm Doctor Cooper" he also said when he saw Blaine standing to one side. "Are your parents here yet? It's just that the police want to have a word with you but I've told them not until your parents are present."

"Not yet." Sebastian responded dully.

"Not to worry yet, you just concentrate on getting better. We bandaged up your broken rib and that nasty cut on your hand." Blaine was unaware of the broken rib, he didn't want to imagine everything Sebastian had been through. He had noticed the hand though. The word "FAG" was etched in, quite deeply, but he decided not to mention it around Sebastian earlier.

"I'm afraid, and I say this with complete regret" the doctor started "that the cuts on your hand may permanently scar." Sebastian didn't respond, but Blaine noticed him wipe a tear from his already puffy eyes and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had noticed that the slurs written in marker had been wiped from Sebastian's body, but this was permanent. A permanent reminder of what happened to him, and why it happened. Probably what the attackers had intended on.

"Now Sebastian, upon inspection we noticed a fair amount of splinters inside your anal cavity from where the stick was inserted. We are going to have to remove these very soon in order to prevent infection. I'll be back in 20 minutes." And he left on that note. A third text from Kurt forced Sebastian to ask Blaine to leave again. He couldn't be around for the upcoming procedure anyway and decided to leave. He hated himself for leaving Sebastian alone at a time like this, but there was nothing he could do, and Sebastian clearly didn't want him there. He rang Sebastian's home again, and this time was greeted by his mother. After he hung up on a sobbing Mrs Smythe he felt slightly more relieved that Sebastian wouldn't be alone.

On the way out, he stopped to give his statement to the police. He mentioned how Alex told him he saw Sebastian with a group of guys and thought he might have been in trouble, how he found him in the mess he was in, how he had to remove the stick from inside him. He began thinking about what Sebastian had said about his father. Could he have actually said those things to his own son. From what he was saying, it sounded like Sebastian's father would think he deserved what happened to him or even brought it on himself. Blaine was no stranger to difficulties with coming out to his family, but he never imagined that beneath all the bravado and cockiness that was Sebastian was actually a vulnerable boy with an unloving father. A fourth vibration from his phone angered him.

"Blaine! If you are ignoring me on purpose then you are just being pathetic." It read.

"I'm at the hospital with Sebastian. He's been attacked. I couldn't care less about our fight last night, right now." He sent back without thinking. It probably wasn't the best idea, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He decided to go back and wait next to Sebastian's room. he couldn't leave him, not in his state, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened after he had left. So he waited. Mrs. Smythe appeared alone, making up some excuse about his father's work to explain his absence.

After what seemed like forever, she reappeared. She had clearly been crying, which was understandable.

"He's asking for you, Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine entered the room, it was evident from his face that Sebastian had also been crying.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Empty." Sebastian replied. "Vulnerable. Hurt. Afraid. They said I could go home, but I'm too scared to leave. The police have said that unless they find a witness or get a confession from one of they guys involved, it's unlikely anything will be done." His voice was cold. Blaine could barely recognise the Sebastian he knew yesterday.

"Are you serious? They can't just let them get away with it!" Blaine responded with an angry tone, a side Sebastian hadn't seen yet. In any other circumstance it would probably have turned him on, but he questioned whether anything would ever make him feel anything close to that ever again. He looks at Blaine and feels nothing. Not just Blaine, it was the same with his mother. His body won't let him feel anything. When he thought about it, it was the way he felt about this that got him into this situation.

Blaine went to reassure him by holding his hand wrapped in bandages but Sebastian pulled it away.

"I've already seen your hand, it doesn't mean anything"

"Really, Blaine? It doesn't mean anything? For the rest of my life, I'm going to be constantly reminded of what happened to me and why it happened." He choked back a sob. "Constantly reminded.. of what I am."

"What you are?" Blaine questioned, but he couldn't continue. The door flew open and a tall, thin man wearing a suit strolled in, followed by a frantic Mrs. Smythe. Sebastian's expression became slightly fearful and completely shameful, he could barely look the man in the eyes.

"Would you give me a minute with my son." The man said towards Blaine in a stern tone.

"I-I'll be outside." He shot a concerned look towards Sebastian, who was fixated on anything but his father's face.

Waiting outside, he heard the muffled conversation. Mr. Smythe was clearly angry, but not at what had happened, at Sebastian. He was embarrassed and disappointed in his son. Mrs. Smythe was hysterical, her wails were drowning out most of the conversation. Blaine moved away from the door, not wanting to eavesdrop on a private conversation even though part of him wanted to burst in and shot at Mr. Smythe. How could he possibly be like that towards his own son after what had just happened to him. Sure, Blaine himself had had issues with his own father but he could never imagine him speaking to him as if he was something disgusting.

Blaine mindlessly checked his phone and saw a number of missed calls and texts from Kurt, mainly asking what was wrong with Sebastian, why Blaine was there and whether he should come in too. Blaine thought for a second, but he didn't want Kurt here. Blaine couldn't act himself with Sebastian in Kurt was here. He texted him back.

"No, don't worry about coming in, I'm fine, Sebastian's doing better, I'll talk to you later x."

Suddenly, Mr. Smythe was storming out of the hospital, followed still by a hysterical Mrs. Smythe. He was red in the face and didn't even look at Blaine. Blaine went back into Sebastian's room. He looked frozen. His eyes were open and single tears were running down his face as he stared at the wall. Sebastian spoke suddenly, in a dull, heartbroken voice.

"He told me I am disgusting. That I deserved what happened for choosing my unnatural life style. He was surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

Blaine simply stood there, mouth half open, in shock.

"He no longer considers me his son. I'm not allowed back to the house.."

"W..what? How could he say that?" Blaine was completely lost for words. He refused to believe this was happening to Sebastian, to believe that someone could be so cold hearted. "I'm sure he'll come round.." He started, but even he thought that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you want to know the last thing he said to me, Blaine? After I begged my own father not to abandon me because I needed him to be there for me. Do you want to know?"

Blaine could feel tears filling his own eyes. "I.."

"He said it would have been better for everyone if they had finished the job properly." Sebastian rolled to face the other wall, still lying on his stomach.

There was silence for a few moments. Blaine didn't know what to say or do.

"Well he's wrong. Don't listen to him. You don't need him"

"He is my father, Blaine. I'm still new in town, him and my mom are all I have. I mean, had."

"No, you've got me. You can stay at mine, honestly. I'll help you get through this. I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but you're not alone, Sebastian. I'm here for you. I'll protect you.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Sebastian's attack and he had been staying at Blaine's house. Blaine had given up his bed for Sebastian and willingly camped on an air mattress on the floor. Whilst Blaine was at school, Sebastian spent his days in Blaine's room, mainly sleeping or crying to himself. He was depressed and distraught, and Blaine new it. Reactions from Sebastian were lifeless and minimal. He still flinched when Blaine tapped him to ask something, and Blaine couldn't help but feel sad with him. He didn't know what else he could do, Sebastian refused to see a councilor and since the police had officially closed the investigation, Sebastian refused to leave the house.

Sebastian had been kicked out of Dalton due to his parents refusing to pay tuition now, and tomorrow he began his first day with Blaine at McKinley. He was terrified to say the least, but Blaine's parents had told Blaine that he needed to go to school, otherwise he couldn't stay with them any longer. Blaine didn't honestly think that they would throw Sebastian out, but encouraged and somehow persuaded Sebastian to transfer to McKinley with him.

"You'll be safe there. I will be there, in all your classes. You can join Glee too, no one will judge you there" Blaine had said to Sebastian whilst persuading him. Everyone knew he had been beaten up and left bleeding, but no one, as far as he knew, knew that he had been violently gang raped by four boys from Dalton.

It was the morning before, and Blaine was packing his bag to go. Sebastian was just glad that he didn't have to go today. He was scared and ashamed, and even though he knew he had to go tomorrow, it was still a little comfort knowing it was 24 hours away. Blaine walked past Sebastian, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in just his pyjama bottoms, touched his shoulder and told him he was leaving because Kurt was here to pick him up. Sebastian flinched at the touch but forced a smile to show Blaine he was okay. Blaine knew his smile was false, but smiled back anyway. He also noticed that the new tooth Sebastian had put in last week, to replace the one knocked out, was slightly crooked but made Sebastian's smile even cuter than it already was.

"Are you gonna be okay today?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You shouldn't keep Kurt waiting.." Sebastian replied, but he wasn't fine. His tone screamed everything but fine.

"Try and get some sleep at some point, you hardly got any last night." Sebastian nodded in agreement. He hadn't had a proper night sleep ever since the attack. Usually he would wake up in cold sweats after remembering all the awful things that happened to him. Last night was particularly bad though. He woke up several time. A couple of times he was screaming for help as he relived the nightmare of that night in his dreams. Blaine was a star though. He would get up and sit with Sebastian until he was ready to go back to sleep. He would tell him it would be okay and everything was fine and that he was safe with him.

And he did feel safe with Blaine. Well, as safe as he could feel. But other than that, he had trouble feeling anything for anyone. He remembered having feelings for Blaine before the incident, and could sense that Blaine was feeling something for him that went beyond friendship. But it was hard for Sebastian. After his physical abuse and his emotional trauma, enhanced by his father's abandonment of him, he just can't open himself up and allow him to feel something more for him. And sometimes it scared him. He was scared that he would never feel anything ever again, and would go on living as an empty shell, shutting out the world to avoid any more pain.

His train of thought was interrupted when the bedroom door opened and revealed Kurt standing there looking annoyed at Blaine. His eyes met Sebastian's and his expression changed to one of slight shock and awkwardness.

"Oh. Hi" He said, trying to sound concerned but failing to be convincing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Sebastian replied.

"I heard you're transferring to McKinley" Kurt said, his voice had a hint of bitterness. "Well, it is safe there. Trust me. It's unlikely you'll be beaten up again there, you'll have friends around." He sounded pretty genuine then, but Sebastian wasn't surprised, not after hearing about Kurt being bullied for being gay. It was clear he thought Sebastian had been beaten up for the same reason, which wasn't a lie. He was thankful he didn't know the full extent of it though. He didn't want to imagine every one's reactions.

"Right, we better go" Blaine said towards Kurt. "I'll see you tonight, I'm not sure what time I'll be back, could be late." Sebastian simply nodded in recognition as they left, and he heard Kurt quizzing Blaine about Sebastian, no doubt why he was topless and on his bed, all the way down the hall.

The day was pretty uneventful for Sebastian. He managed to get a couple of hours sleep in, before he awoke in his usual sweats. The rest of the day he spent thinking about tomorrow and what he was going to do. A lot of his energy was spent each day trying not to think about his attack or his parents, but his thoughts always ended up at either one of them, resulting in him breaking down into tears. It was 8 o'clock before Sebastian noticed that Blaine hadn't returned home. His stomach was rumbling, he didn't eat much these days anyway, and he was noticeably thinner than his usual skinny frame. Why was Blaine late? He said he would be, but he didn't think this late. Panic rose within Sebastian as he tried not to imagine all the awful things that he had been through happening to Blaine. If anything, it actually made him feel worse thinking that it could happen to Blaine over the fact it happened to him.

He began pacing the room. He texted Blaine four, no five times but he didn't reply. Where was he? Sebastian's heart was racing. What if the same guys had seen him with Blaine and gone after him too, to teach him the same lesson they taught Sebastian. His eyes filled with water at the thought and frantically began to call Blaine's phone. It didn't even ring. What was happening? He felt like he wanted to go and look for him, but that thought terrified him more.

Suddenly, Blaine opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late. Glee ran on for ages and then Kurt asked me to talk and.." Blaine stopped at the sight of the clearly distraught Sebastian across the room. "Oh my God, what's happened?" Blaine quickly said, making his way to Sebastian, grabbing his hands. Sebastian's heavy breathing words was making what he said hard to hear.

"You.. you were.. late.. and I.. I.. I thought.. something... might.. might have.. happened to.. you" Sebastian spluttered out. Blaine sighed with relief and wiped the tears from Sebastian's face and cupped it with one hand.

"I'm fine, silly" he said with his soothing voice. "Calm down, Seb, every thing's alright." Blaine sat Sebastian down on the bed. It took a couple of minutes for him to calm down.

"I'm going to be late sometimes, and I'm sorry but I can't always help it" Blaine said to Sebastian. He genuinely sounded sorry.

"Don't be sorry" Sebastian said when he could speak normally again. "I was overreacting"

"No you weren't. It's completely understandable" Blaine said. Despite Sebastian's overwhelming depression, Blaine was the only person who knew how to force a bit of contentment into Sebastian when necessary. Blaine smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go make us something to eat." He squeezed Sebastian's hand and then left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian genuinely smiled as Blaine walked out. Was this happiness? Probably not. Maybe it was simply contentment. Whatever it was, Sebastian liked the feeling. It was a glimmer of hope. Hope that he was getting better. That he was moving on after his brutal attack. He still cringed at the memory of what was done to him. His rape. He looked at the scar on his hand. It will always be a constant reminder of what was done to him, but maybe, just maybe, he was strong enough to move on, and overcome this feeling of utter depression. Maybe. With Blaine's help, maybe.

The reminders were everywhere, and often sent him into a spiraling fit of despair. When he ran his tongue over his false tooth. Whenever he stood up too fast and felt the pain of his still fractured rib. When he touched his face. The bruises were gone but the skin was still tender. And then there was simply himself. Whenever he took a shower, or looked in the mirror. He was reminded of his body being used, stretched beyond it's limits. He remembered coming against his own desire during the violent rape and feeling disgusted with himself. He had told this to Blaine in a fit of sobs.

"Something... something inside me must have enjoyed it, Blaine" he remembered crying. "There is something wrong with me. I deserved it." Blaine had simply reassured him that it was a natural reaction and he shouldn't be ashamed, and he definitely didn't deserve it. Sebastian was still unconvinced, but accepted his words in order to prevent breaking Blaine even more than he already had.

These reminders were always around, but suddenly, after the fear of losing Blaine tonight, he realised that Blaine was the one thing that made things okay. Well, as okay as things could be. Did he want to be with him? Maybe. He didn't know what love, or even a smaller feeling, felt like anymore but this feeling was warm and good. The first good feeling since the attack.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He was confused, and a little panicked. No one ever called him. Well, Blaine did, but this wasn't Blaine. He was hesitant, but answered the phone anyway.

"H-hello..?"

"Sebastian? Is that you?" The voice said. It sounded angry. He recognised it.

"K-Kurt?"

"Yes! Now I don't know what you've done, but it's worked okay! You win. I'm sorry you were beaten up, but milking it to this extent is too far. You've finally driven Blaine and I apart. I hope you're happy, Sebastian. I'm heartbroken and it's your fault. See you in school, I guess, jerk." Kurt hung up.

Sebastian didn't know how to react. What was that about? What had he done to Kurt and Blaine? As if on cue, Blaine walked in with two plates of pasta.

"Dinner is ser.. Sebastian?" Blaine quizzed. Sebastian was staring at his phone, looking shell shocked.

"Kurt called me. He.. He said I broke you two up.. wha.." Sebastian was cut off by a deep sigh from Blaine.

"That's where I was tonight, Seb. Kurt and I were arguing."

"Over me?" Sebastian sounded shocked.

"Over me letting you stay in my room. Over you being topless in my bed. Over you living with me after being just beaten up"

"You didn't.."

"No! Of course I didn't tell him. But, the argument got pretty heated and I sort of suggested we should end it." Blaine looked sad. Very sad. Sebastian didn't notice it before, too wrapped up in his own silly frets about Blaine he didn't notice Blaine looking utterly crushed.

"You should have told me, Blaine."

"I couldn't, you were so upset, and you've been through so much, I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"I want to be bothered though." This time, Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand. "I'm here for you just as you're here for me, Blaine."

Blaine stared at Sebastian before allowing him to break into a soft cry. He spoke about how he thought Kurt was the one, but they were arguing so much lately. How he loved him, or thought he did. How much it hurt him to hurt Kurt like that, but how he thought it was the best.

Blaine had ended up on Sebastian's shoulder, while Sebastian stoked his hair. Sebastian couldn't help but feel happy being this close to Blaine. And that's when it hit him. He actually felt happy. The first time, for sure this time, since his attack. He felt something real. He felt as if nothing could destroy this feeling now.

He was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

He and Blaine sat and ate dinner in his room. They chatted about him and Kurt for a while longer, before changing the topic to Sebastian going to McKinley the next day.

"You know, it's only been just over 2 weeks, Seb, and no one would.. well, I don't expect you to be completely ready yet." Blaine's words were met with a sigh from Sebastian as he dropped his fork to his plate.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I have to start somewhere right." Blaine noticed Sebastian rubbing the scar on the back of his hand with his thumb. He had seen this happen fairly often now, almost as if it had become a subconscious habit of Sebastian's. He never mentioned it though.

"It'll be fine, Blaine, you'll be there, and no one knows.." His voice hitched at little. "No one knows what really happened to me. Hopefully I'll be left alone if people think I'm just recovering from a beating." He said as he pressed a hand to the unseen bandage around his chest, beneath his shirt. Blaine nodded along and they returned to their food. But Blaine didn't think tomorrow was going to be a smooth ride at all. _Another_ gay kid at McKinley. One that was victim to an attack. No. This wasn't Dalton and Sebastian was definitely not going to be left alone. But he didn't say this to him. Sebastian was feeling good for the first time since and he wasn't going to take that away.

All of a sudden, Sebastian's phone rang again.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quickly. But it wasn't Kurt. Sebastian's face froze as he saw his mother's number appear on the phone's screen.

"It's.. it's my mom." He didn't know whether to smile or cry. Was this a good thing? It must be, she hadn't spoke to him since the hospital, no doubt due to his father's commands. He touched the screen to answer the call. Blaine could hear the voice on the other end and listened to the conversation.

"M-mom?" Sebastian's voice quivered.

"Baby? Is that you?" His mother replied, her voice was equally as shaky.

"Yes mom, it's me, it's Seb!" Blaine smiled as he saw Sebastian's expression lift.

"Oh my baby! How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay mom, I'm doing better. Blaine is looking after me." Sebastian smiled at Blaine. Blaine couldn't believe it. One phone call from his mother and Sebastian actually looked genuinely happy.

"Oh bless him, but I should be doing that. I'm so sorry baby, I miss you so much, I feel awful that I'm not there for you.. you know, while you are going through this." Sebastian's expression dropped back to a depressive one after this.

"I don't blame you, mom. I miss you so much. I've needed my family so much these past weeks, but I don't blame you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine could hear the woman sobbing on the other end of the line. "I shouldn't have allowed your father to do this to you. I'm so sorry Sebastian. I've tried talking to him, but he's threatened to leave me. I-I don't know what I would do if that happened." Sebastian was suddenly on the verge of anger.

"What about me, mom? Think how I feel. I need him. I need you both. I needed my parents to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, but you didn't. I was alone. I.." His own tears cut him off. Blaine took hold of his free hand and squeezed was muffled voices on the other end of the line and suddenly Sebastian heard his father.

"Is this you, boy?" He said, clearly angry.

"Dad?"

"How dare you contact my wife. I don't want anything to do with you, or your filthy lifestyle Sebastian. You are disgusting, and if you call us again, I'll call the police."

"No, I didn't. Dad. Please. I need you dad. Dad? Please? Daddy." Sebastian sobbed into his phone.

"You are no longer part of this family, Sebastian. You made your choice when you decided to flaunt your lifestyle in our faces. I told you, if you did anything to bring shame on my family, you would be no longer welcome in it. I have no son." And the phone was hung up. Sebastian just sat there and cried to himself, forgetting that Blaine was still sitting next to him and was squeezing his hand, hard.

"Sebastian.. I'm so sorry, what can I do?" Blaine asked solemnly, but he knew there was nothing. Sebastian didn't say anything else for the rest of the night apart from two words.

"H-hold me." He said to Blaine, looking up at him after 10 minutes of quietly crying on his shoulder. Blaine wrapped one arm around Sebastian and allowed him to rest his head in his lap. Sebastian cried as Blaine stroked his hair. At some point, they had ended up laying on the bed and falling asleep. Blaine on his back, both arms around Sebastian who laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and clasped one of his legs between his own.

They stayed that way until morning. The morning of Sebastian's first day at McKinley.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sebastian woke up, Blaine wasn't in bed. He stretched and wiped his eyes that were still damp from his tears the night before, but he tried to put that out of his mind for now. Today was important, he was starting at McKinley. Yesterday, he felt as if he was nearing ready. But now he wasn't, he didn't care about going to school anymore, he didn't care about anything.

The phone call from his mother last night was the end of everything for Sebastian. He no longer had a family, or a home. He couldn't stay at Blaine's forever and, despite him and Kurt breaking up, deep down Sebastian knew that Blaine wouldn't have looked twice at Sebastian if it hadn't been for his attack. With no hope of anything getting better any time soon, he decided he'd go through life day by day. He'll be friendly with people at McKinley, he's smile as if every thing's alright and maybe, no _hopefully_, even fool himself into believing that everything isn't as bad as it seemed.

Blaine came out of the bathroom singing and smiled towards Sebastian.

"Are you ready for McKinley today? You don't have to if you're not.."

"It's fine, Blaine. I'm ready" He smiled back. See, that was easy enough. Blaine had re entered the bathroom singing and Sebastian was satisfied that he could go through the day pretending to be happy because as far as everyone else knows, he was only beaten up.

Once Blaine was finished in the bathroom, Sebastian took a shower and got ready. In his moment alone, he cried again. There was no real cause, he just felt like crying and the shower was the perfect place to do it. He dressed himself in the bathroom and caught glimpses of his now fading bruising that made him sick to his stomach. Thankfully, Blaine's voice calling him interrupted his approaching flashbacks of that night. Blaine handed Sebastian a pair of gloves to cover up his scar and he left with Blaine, got into his car, and drove to school.

Blaine parked the car in the student car park and turned off the engine. He grabbed Sebastian's knee, preventing him from leaving the car yet.

"Seriously, Sebastian." His tone was indeed, serious. "I'm here for you, not just today, but always. If you need me, I'll be there." He gave a small smile. Sebastian just looked back at him. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't ready for anything, that he wanted to go away and hide forever. That all he felt was darkness and despite Blaine's efforts, nothing now could help him. But he just nodded and got out of the car.

Blaine joined Sebastian at his side and they walked into school together. People stared at him. He heard the whispers and the snickering but he tried to ignore it. It was hard, but all they knew was he had gotten beaten up and transferred here to McKinley. The start of the day went past pretty uneventful. He met his form group, and no one seemed to care that they had a new class mate. He attended his morning classes and again, no one seemed to even notice a stranger sitting at the back. This was going better than he had expected, he didn't have to talk to anyone or smile at anyone or make out that he was fine and happy to anyone. During the morning break he had noticed a group of football jocks looking over at him and Blaine before laughing to each other. Blaine had insisted that they always did that when he or Kurt was around, and they were probably making jokes about them being gay and all the other usual stuff. Sebastian simply accepted it, not really caring what they were saying, but secretly praying that he didn't have to encounter any of them. They were too much like his attackers and made him incredibly uneasy.

At lunch time, a loud Latina girl came strolling up to him and Blaine, who were standing by their lockers.

"Hey dwarf, Schue wants us in the choir room now, 'emergency' glee club meeting or something" she said with a sarcastic tone. She then gave Sebastian a rather disgusted look. "No Warblers aloud, twink, no matter how much you need to cling to Blaine." She said as she stalked off.

"I better go to this, are you gonna be okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'll be fine, Blaine, just text me when you're done and I'll come meet you" Sebastian said as he forced a smile. He felt uneasy being alone during lunch. It was a vulnerable time of day with no classrooms or teachers to protect you. He just hoped he didn't bump into those jocks. Unfortunately, just that happened.

Sebastian felt himself shoved violently against the lockers and he winced in pain as his still recovering ribs made contact with the metal. He looked around to see about seven football jocks circling him.

"Hey, princess, how are ya finding our school?" the leader said with a slightly sadistic grin.

"Please, I don't want trouble. I just want to be left alone." Sebastian replied, his voice was noticeably scared. The guys chuckled.

"We ain't gonna give you no trouble, princess, looks like our football buddies from Dalton did a right number on you" he said, looking Sebastian up and down. Fear seared through Sebastian. _They know. They know everything. Soon everyone will know._ But he tried not to let on.

"I got beaten up pretty bad, yeah" he said, looking towards the floor.

"We've heard it was a bit more than a beating. We heard you wanted something... more" The evil laughter returned to the group. "In fact, we've seen proof, princess." He said, nodding towards the notice board right at the end of the corridor. Sebastian turned in horror as he saw a crowd of students gathered around the notice board. He turned and ran towards it, leaving the guys shouting after him.

"I bet you fucking loved it!" Sebastian heard them shout. He had started crying out of fear before he managed to push his way through the crowd of people. Some backed away whispering, others simply stared at him. That's when he saw it. A large picture of him. It was him, battered, bruised and bleeding. He was lying on the floor, hair drenched, tooth lost and semen covering his back and face. _No. No. No. _He thought to himself. He ripped the picture down and turned to the crowd, everyone was staring at him. A few looked sympathetic, most of them were either disgusted or laughing at him.

"Is it real then?" A girl in a cheerios outfit asked. Sebastian looked at her in surprise but didn't have a chance to respond. "Let's see then" she said as she grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled off the glove covering his scars. What started off as gasps of shock quickly turned to cruel laughter as everyone stared towards the word FAG scarred into his hand.

Pushing through the crowd again, he started running. _Where was Blaine? No he didn't want Blaine, Blaine had told him he would be safe here. He was certain they didn't and wouldn't know. He promised to protect Sebastian, but where was he in his time of desperate need. Off with his club, leaving Sebastian to fend for himself in his vulnerable state. _No he didn't want Blaine anymore, he felt like his last support had been ripped from him. Nothing more for him.

Somehow he had found his way back to Blaine's house and ran up to his room. He had decided what he was going to do. He just couldn't anymore. His family hated him, he had no friends, no home, and now everyone knew that he was used and abused and no one even cared. This was it. This was definitely time to end it all. He mad his way into the bathroom and locked the door. Opening the medicine cabinet he grabbed any bottles of pills he could see. Turning to the sink, he popped the lid off of the first bottle.

He looked up to the mirror and felt disgusted just looking at himself. He had caused pain to so many people and was damaged beyond repair. This was better for everyone. _Blaine will be upset, but he'll get back with Kurt and be happy again._ He thought as he started taking pill after pill. _Mom and Dad can move on and pretend I never existed, maybe have another kid who isn't a disgusting freak, one that is normal. And hopefully, the constant pain of everyday life will just disappear and I can just disappear. Forever._

He had emptied a bottle and a half of pills when he started feeling drowsy. He slumped on the floor and waited for himself to drift off into oblivion. Not before, however, his phone rang.

"Blaine" he said in a drowsy voice as he picked up.

"Sebastian? Where are you? Are you okay? I've just seen the photo on the floor. Sebastian?" Blaine sounded panicked.

"I went home, Blaine. I-I couldn't take it anymore. It'll be over soon Blaine.." Sebastian was slow and his voice was now slurred. He dropped the phone without realising and closed his eyes. Blaine's voice could still be heard from the phone on the floor as everything went dark for Sebastian.

The bathroom door flew open when Blaine got home. He choked out tears when he saw Sebastian's pale face on the floor, his body lifeless and the pill bottles empty on the floor.

"Sebastian. Why?" He cried out as he slumped on the floor next to his friend. He checked for a pulse and for breathing, naturally, but there was nothing. He phoned for an ambulance, despite knowing there was nothing they could do now. "Fuck.. Seb" he whispered as he hoisted Sebastian's head into his lap, stroking his hair as he cried. He sat and waited, holding his friend, apologising for not doing more or for not realising Sebastian was worse off than he made out. He couldn't believe it. Sebastian was dead, and now it was Blaine who felt lost and alone.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" were the last things Blaine wailed out in tear-filled frustration before his friend was taken away, leaving Blaine alone in his room, wishing things were different. Wishing he had done more to protect his friend. Wishing he was there for him more than he was.


End file.
